1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skateboard deck displays and more specifically it relates to a skateboard deck display system for efficiently displaying one or more skateboard decks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Racks for supporting and displaying one or more skateboards for businesses have been in use for years. A common type of skateboard rack involves a plurality of extended members (e.g. hooks) that extend from a wall and engage the skateboard. One problem with conventional skateboard displays is that they can be difficult to utilize. Another problem with conventional skateboard displays is that they can be relatively unsightly particularly for a business displaying skateboard decks for sale.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved skateboard deck display system for efficiently displaying one or more skateboard decks.